


Gonta comforts Korekiyo

by spaceRomeo



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Wholesome, how do i tag...., soft, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceRomeo/pseuds/spaceRomeo
Summary: Korekiyo is sad. Gonta fixes this
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Gonta comforts Korekiyo

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote. Korekiyo’s sister is just barely mentioned. Enjoy :)

Gonta pushed the bedroom door open. A faint noise could be heard as he walked in. “Korekiyo?” He glanced at his boyfriend, curled up on the bed. 

Gonta’s jacket was dropped onto the floor, and he climbed into bed. He put one of his hands onto Korekiyo’s shoulder, and looked at him.

“Is Kiyo okay? Did something happen?”  
“I’m fine,” Korekiyo mumbled. He was facing away from Gonta. 

“Kiyo. Kiyo could you please look at Gonta?” 

Korekiyo was silent for a moment. He sat up, and turned his head towards Gonta, his movement almost robotic. Instead of one solid motion, his head moved from place to place to place. 

Gonta looked from Korekiyo’s puffy eyes, to his tear stained cheeks. “What’s wrong, Kiyo?” He put his thumb on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Nothings wrong... I-“ he choked on his words, “I’m fine. I’m fine. Im fine.” Korekiyo sniffled. Gonta’s eyes were looking right through his lies. “I- I.. I cant stop thinking about her,” Korekiyo sobbed, and the tears came rushing from his eyes once again. 

There was an attempt to stop it. Stop showing the emotion. Korekiyo pressed his eyes shut. The world had just opened up and swallowed him whole, drowning him in his problems. “It’s all my fault! I caused all of this- I don’t deserve you..” 

Gonta’s mouth turned into a frown. He pulled Korekiyo into a tight embrace, and stroked his hair. “It’s not Kiyo’s fault. Kiyo didn’t do anything bad, he didn’t deserve any of that.”

“You’re lying to me.. you just want to make me feel better.. I’m not a good person, you should go-“ Korekiyo sobbed again. 

“Gonta would never lie to you, honeybee,” Gonta squeezed Korekiyo. “Gonta does want to make Kiyo feel better,” he ran his hands through his hair, “but he’s not lying. Kiyo is a good person.”

It was almost like the water became.. shallow. Korekiyo’s problems still surrounded him, but he was closer to  
the surface. Closer to a breath of air he so needed. He buried his face into Gonta’s chest. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Gonta won’t.” He lifted Korekiyo’s face so he could see it again, and pressed his  
forehead to his boyfriend’s. He kissed his nose, and then his forehead. A kiss on one cheek, a kiss on the other. 

A smile came to Korekiyo’s face. “Is Gonta cheering you up?” Gonta grinned.

“Yes. I.. thank you. Thank you for caring about me. I don’t deserve your kindness.” 

“Kiyo does! Kiyo is so kind to Gonta, Gonta should be kind back. Gonta loves Kiyo.”

“I love you too. I really do.” Gonta paused for a moment after hearing that, and then picked up Korekiyo’s hands. He left a kiss on each hand. Korekiyo let out a giggle.  
“Does Korekiyo like the kisses?”

“Yes, very much so.” Korekiyo leaned in, and left a kiss on Gonta’s nose. Gonta looked at him like a happy puppy. Korekiyo kissed all over on Gonta’s face.

“Would you like to cuddle for a bit?” 

“Of course!” Gonta grabbed that the blanket on the bed, and pulled it up towards them. The two cuddled up, safe and happy in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so it might not be my best. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
